Le brocoli de Damoclès
by Sire Alamane de Navarre
Summary: Jacstoff , mention de Malec et de Saphaël . Jace se retrouve à la chasse mais une chasse un peu particulière. Il doit retrouver son linge à travers tout l'Institut et cela conduit à des situations assez cocasses...


One-shot fini à 23h12 dans un avion en pleine turbulence .

Voici le défi lancé par Lilisu , une Belge des plus loufoques ;-) !

Ce One-shot a majoritairement été écrit dans un aéroport en attendant mon avion ( qui avait 4h de retard ) et j'étais dans un état de nerfs assez avancé. Alors soyez indulgents pour mes textes pas toujours top .

Rating M pour langage vulgaire et mention de sexe

Ici Max est mort et il y a mention de Jacstoff ( Jace/Kristoff), de Malec ( Magnus/Alec ) et de Saphaël ( Simon/Raphaël) . L'ordre de nomination n'indique pas qui actif ou passif .

On se retrouve en bas 3

Le brocoli de Damoclès

L'heure de la chasse pour a sonné Jace Herondale . Mais pas celle excitante et trépidante où l'on traque démons ou Créatures Obscures dissidentes, non . C'est la chasse au linge sale , plus particulièrement au sien , à travers tout l'Institut ...

 ** _*Flash-back*_**

\- Jonathan Christopher Lightwood Wayland Herondale ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de me ramasser ton foutu linge sale ! Et ne songes même pas à me désobéir sinon tu seras obligé de manger des brocolis vapeur pendant UN MOIS !

Cette on ne peut plus charmante interjection émana de la ravissante et non moins furieuse Shadowhunter Isabelle Lightwood . Cette dernière, après avoir retrouvé un caleçon motif marshmallows ( oui ça existe et oui Jace a des goûts bizarres ) appartenant à Jace dans sa boîte à bijoux, décida d'intervenir et le pris en chasse. Connaissant la peur et le dégoût irrationnel du blond pour les brocolis ( une sombre histoire avec une fée dans une garderie ... ) , elle s'en servit comme épée de Damoclès :

\- Izzy , ma sœur préférée...

\- Je suis ta seule sœur , abruti .

\- ... Tu n'oserais pas , dit ?

\- Tu veux parier ? Je veux bien être tolérante mais là, tu pousses trop loin !

\- ... Ok , je vais m'en occuper

Jace couru chercher un bac à linge pour ne pas avoir à supporter plus longtemps le regard de sa sœur. Elle a beau être la plus jeune , Izzy mène ses frères à la baguette.

Le blond soupira , il risque d'y passer toute la journée et cette perspective ne l'enchanta guère, certes, mais il refuse d'être confronté à ces légumes verts du diables nommés brocolis.

 ** _*Fin du flash-back*_**

Bon , il ne lui reste plus qu'à trouver une chaussette et il en aura fini avec cette corvée .

Il entra dans la chambre qu'il partage avec Kristoff. Oui, lui, Jace Herondale le coureur de jupons est amoureux et en couple avec un homme . Mais qui pourais résister au caractère en or de Kristoff, à sa gentillesse et à son physique digne de Thor ? Pas lui en tout cas , il est mordu à vie .

Jace secoua la tête pour ne pas perdre sa concentration qui migrait vers une partie bien précise de son anatomie. Il trouva sur les draps l'ultime objet de son épopée ... Mais avec un énorme trou . Jace jura tout bas qu'un jour il aura la peau de Sven , l'énorme labrador de son copain . Ce la bestiole de ce dernier avait la sale habitudes de mâchouiller tout ce qui lui passait sous la dent . Mais le pire n'était le fait que ce sale clébard préfère par dessus tout lui manger ses vestes en cuir , non . Le pire, c'est que son copain lui passe toutes ses bêtises arguant que c'était une marque d'affection.

Il amorça donc un geste mettre la chaussette dans le bac à linge et s'arrêta brutalement, figé, la bouche ouverte avec une expression des plus burlesques collée au visage. En effet, une bande peau légèrement dorée est apparu après le déplacement de la-dite chaussette trouée. Il remarqua soudain que les draps faisait apparaître une silhouette dans une position un peu grotesque, comme figée en plein saut . Jace décala les draps pour voir à qui correspondait la fameuse silhouette. Et ce qu'il vit lui plut, et une certaine région du sud de son corps ne se priva pour se manifester . Le fautif du trouble du Shadowhunter blond n'est autre que Kristoff, son petit-ami . Ce dernier avait bougé lors de la disparition des draps et s'est retrouvé dans une position en étoile de mer , les fesses légèrement cambrées et tout ses beaux muscles étaient contractés , renforçant l'impression de force se dégageant de son corps viril . Mais ce qui acheva de l'exciter fut les marques de suçons dont la nuque et les épaules du viking étaient parsemés. Oui , Jace est possessif et cela ne déplaît pas du tout à norvégien , au contraire.

Kristoff , réveiller par la disparition de sa couverture, ouvra les yeux et eu une vision plaisante , notamment grâce à la bosse déformant le jean du blond , mais surtout hilarante car Jace avait pour l'occasion mit des gants en caoutchouc rose avec des ajouts de dentelles et arborait une expression entre le merlan frit et le serial lover . Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à cette vision et mit dix bonnes minutes à s'en remettre. Jace , vexé comme un pou, voulut partir une fois sûr que son homme s'était arrêté . Ne voulant pas que son Shadowhunter préféré parte , il lui attrapa le poignet et lança en reprenant son souffle :

\- Oh Jace, tu vas pas me bouder quand même ! 'solé si je t'ai vexé mais ta tête était juste trop drôle . Et pour me faire pardonner , susurra-t-il en se penchant vers Jace et dévoilant ainsi son anatomie généreuse orné d'une toison blonde , j'accepte de faire ce que tu veux pendant 3h ...

\- C'est vrai ? Okay mais vient pas te plaindre lorsqu'il faudra se lever pour le dîner !

 ** _Deux heures et demi plus tard , dans la penderie ..._**

\- Bon , je pense que cet idiot de Jace doit être entrain de poireauter devant la mach-Ooh putain , mes yeux , hurla Izzy en refermant brutalement la porte de la laverie de l'Institut , Jace , Kristoff je jure sur l'Ange que je vais vous castrer ! Vous avez intérêt à courir et peu importe que tu sois mon ami Kristoff, je vais faire en sorte que vous ne puissiez plus faire ce genre de choses . Je vais devoir laver mes yeux à l'eau de Javel maintenant, finit-elle en chouinant pour elle-même.

La-dite image ayant violer l'esprit d'Isabelle est Kristoff, les cuisses largement ouverte, les yeux fermés avec un air d'extase collé au visage et Jace avec un string en cuir en train de préparer son viking en usant de son appendice buccal d'une façon très habile , vu les gémissements de son petit-ami .

Une fois sûre qu'Izzy était parti, ils reprirent leurs activités avec une ardeur renouvelées . Bah quoi ? Avec de telles images impossible pour Jace et Kristoff de s'arrêter en cours de route et puis de toute façon à part eux et Izzy, tout les membres de l'Institut sont soit à Alicante (comme Clary) ou en boîte (comme Magnus et Alec) ou bien encore chez leur copain (comme Simon chez Raphaël... Bah oui ils sont ensembles et bizarrement très bien assortis) . Une fois fini leur démonstration d'affection mutuelle, Kristoff commença à réfléchir à la manière de se faire pardonner par Izzy :

\- N'empêche , on lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs et je me sens un peu coupable. J'aimerais bien lui offrir quelque chose histoire de lui montrer qu'on pense à elle .

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi Kris' mais on y réfléchira demain car pour le moment , tu m'as vidé et crois-moi, pas que les valseuses !

\- Toujours aussi délicat, vieux croûton...

\- Moi ?! Un vieux croûton ?! Je n'ai qu'un an de plus que toi et ce n'est pas toi qui a traversé l'Institut en long et en large pour ramasser les sous-vêtements que je balance partout à chaque que tu m'aguiches ! 'spèce d'aewpoasonneu ...

\- Aewpoasonneu ? Et moi qui pensais être le bizarre du couple , je me suis planté , s'exclaffa Kristoff tout en câlinant Jace .

\- Tu peux pas comprendre, tu connais pas Terry Pratchett ... Maintenant, on dort !

\- Okay ... Bonne nuit amour , murmura-t-il en embrassant une dernière fois son copain .

Et c'est sur cette note romantique que s'achève cette journée. Ils dormirent paisiblement, ne se doutant pas de la vengeance vache mais ô combien drôle sue préparait Isabelle.

À suivre ...

Pour ceux qui suivent " même les anges ne sont pas parfaits " je posterais à coup sûr avant le 3 août. Et oui ce One-shot a une suite mais au stade d'embryon pour le moment. J'espère que cette fic vous aura plus et à bientôt ;-) !


End file.
